


Meeting the Parents

by TaxiDamask



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask
Summary: What happens when Mamoru takes Usagi somewhere special to him?





	Meeting the Parents

"Usako, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you at all." The dark hair man questioned the young blonde as he opened his door. It was his birthday after all so maybe she was there to give him a gift. His eyes darted and looked at her hands but they were empty. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo, holding roses in his hand and had his car keys in the other, ready to leave.

"Mamo-chan, I demand you to let me use your kitchen," The blonde told Mamoru. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she drawled out.

"What happened to using Mako's?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, you see...last time I was there, I wanted to make a milkshake and I forgot to put the lid on the blender so now I'm temporarily banned from using her kitchen. Please Mamo-chan. It's important. Like super important." Usagi begged and begged until he relented.

"Usako, I was about to go out but if you want to, you can come with me. I promise you can use my kitchen later when we come back." He nodded at her. She was already wearing a knee-length pink dress and was dressed okay for the occasion.

"I would love to come Mamo-chan you know I always love being with you," Usagi giggled while hanging onto his arm.

"And I love being with you too, Usako."

As they got into the elevator, Usagi urged him to tell them where they were going. "Are you taking me out to dinner Mamo-chan? You sure look pretty nice for a casual event. Or are we going to see a movie?"

"I promise you'll see Usako." He just smiled back without any further explanation.

The car ride started out silent and then Usagi occupied herself by changing the radio station every five seconds but she couldn't settle on a song. She was nervous and kept fidgeting, wondering where they were headed to. Finally, they arrived.

"Mamo-chan, why are we at a graveyard?" He didn't answer her but just nodded.

After walking around for a while, Mamoru stopped and spoke, "I want you to meet my parents, Usako." His hand gestured to the two tombstones they stopped at. "Mom, Dad, this is Usagi Tsukino, the love of my life and my future wife."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. It's nice to meet you." Usagi quietly spoke.

"Crap. Usagi, I forgot the roses in the car. Can you stay here while I go back to fetch them?" The blonde nodded while Mamoru turned around to start the walk back to his car.

When he was on his way back, he heard a soft voice speak. "Mr. Chiba, Mrs. Chiba, I'm sorry you're not here to celebrate your son's birthday with him. But I want you to know he's turned into a perfect gentleman and cares for everyone a lot, especially me. He's done a lot for me and I appreciate it. He's perfect in every way possible and I couldn't ask for more. I promise I'll always be here for him, no matter what. I would never hurt him. I know I'm clumsy and I mess up at times, but I'm trying my best for him. I love him a lot and nothing or nobody can ever change that. Mamoru means the world to me. I would be devastated if something happened to him. We're going to get married someday and have a daughter and be happy together forever. I hope you'll be up there, watching out for us. Thank you." As Mamoru approached closer, he saw his Usako sitting on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. He bent down and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Usako, do you want to do the honor and put the roses on the graves?" Mamoru spoke gently to her. In her mess of tears and snot, she nodded and took the roses from his hand. Usagi delicately put them on the plot of land and stood up with Mamoru. He nodded and interlocked his hand with hers. They slowly walked out of the graveyard and into the car. The air on the way home was heavy and so was the elevator ride up to his apartment.

"Thank you for taking me there, Mamo-chan. It means a lot. I'm glad I met them."

"It's no problem Usako. I'm glad I did." He smiled. "Do you want to use my kitchen now?"  
Usagi automatically perked up. "Yes please! No peeking though or in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Mamoru laughed. "Alright, I'm trusting you not to destroy my kitchen like you did to Mako's."  
"Yes sir!" Usagi left with a huff. Forty-five minutes passed by until she came out, holding a chocolate cake with a mask design on it and lit candles. "Mamoru, happy birthday!" she gleamed and smiled so big.

"Wow Usako. Is this for me? You did a great job." He praised her and smiled at the same time. "Do I want to see the damage to my kitchen, though?"

"Oh please Mamo-chan I promise I'll clean it up. Now, blow out your candles and make a wish!" Mamoru blew his candles out. "Let's eat!" He cut himself and Usagi a slice. When they were done, it was late at night and Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's lap, feeling sleepy.

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

"I used to miss them a lot. But then I met you and that took all the pain away. I usually don't like to celebrate my birthday but you made this one the best birthday I've had in years. Thank you a lot Usako. I love you." He stroked her hair softly.

"I love you too Mamo-chan."Usagi gently closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair, drifting off into a deep sleep. Mamoru thought she was fully asleep but then she spoke.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?" Usagi muttered out.

"Yes my dear Usako?"

"When are you going to meet my parents for once?"


End file.
